Z-Mech (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Imp (PvZ: GW2). |image = Z-MechH.png |superpowers = Rock Wall Brute Strength Dance Off |flavor text = Once watched giant mecha anime for 12 hours straight.}} Z-Mech is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Z-Mech's signature superpower is , which hits 3 random lanes for 2 damage each. If a targeted lane does not have any plants on it, the damage is done to the plant hero instead. Like Impfinity, he is the hero version of Imp. Origins He is based on the Imp from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' - Attack for 2 damage in three random lanes. **'Other:' ***Rock Wall ***Brute Strength ***Dance Off *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 04: IMPossible Mission! **Plant Mission 11: The Mechanical Menace Rises **Plant Mission 30: Part Imp, Part Machine, All Trouble! **Plant Mission 33: Fracas at the Factory! *'Battle Area:' Factory Hero description Once watched giant mecha anime for 12 hours straight. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Z-Mech can build a team of Sports Zombies that’s as hard to take down as he is. Moving Plants out of the way helps keep his growing Zombies alive…or at least undead. With Z-Mech's Crazy and Hearty classes synergize really well with each other. For an example, Armored or protected zombies can nullify the abilities of Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards, allowing the former two to damage plants without a single hit on the zombies. While Crazy zombies tend to have lots of strength but lack in health, Hearty tricks like Rock Wall and Camel Crossing allows them to survive longer while hitting equally hard. Similarly, Z-Mech can use strength-boosting cards to boost Armored zombies, turning them into ironclad tanks. A dancing deck with health-boosting tricks, or a sports deck with strength-boosting tricks is ideal, although the latter depends less on boosting tricks since Team Mascot is present. Z-Mech's also allows you to either dish out 6 damage to the hero on the first turn, or hurt and destroy many plants at once. However, Z-Mech has a drawback, and that is the hard way of dealing with tough plants. Z-Mech does not have access to cards such as Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Locust Swarm. In addition, he does not have any Deadly or Amphibious zombies. This makes it really hard for Z-Mech to deal with Mega-Grow heroes and the aquatic lanes are nearly untouchable by Z-Mech's zombies. The only methods are to fight fire with fire and beat them with tough zombies, using Cakesplosion as an "instant-kill" card, or playing Stupid Cupid, then Weed Spray / Rolling Stone, which can destroy any plant. However, be careful if you are against a Mega-Grow hero, as they can boost their plants' stats back to normal. Using cards like Sumo Wrestler or Terrify can also move Amphibious plants to other lanes, allowing your zombies to destroy them. A deck with Coffee Zombie can do an enormous amount of damage and make your opponent have to deal with Frenzy zombies. Having a lot of Hearty zombies can be very powerful when combined with Coffee Zombie. Against Z-Mech shouldn't be too much of a problem. He has no Amphibious zombies and not many methods of dealing with powerful plants. If possible, use Mayflower to gain some extra cards, or even a legendary. However, Z-Mech is excellent at disposing of weak plants, so be careful in the early game. While you can sneak around his defenses with Amphibious plants in order to damage him directly, focusing on his zombies on land is crucial, as he can cause trouble if he puts down zombies like Coffee Zombie or Valkyrie. He also uses Armored zombies, so avoid playing weak plants, or the zombies will go nearly unaffected. Mega-Grow heroes may struggle to build a defense against Z-Mech during the first few turns due to many early removal cards, but if you manage to boost something such as Doubled Mint successfully, Z-Mech can do almost nothing but block that plant to avoid defeat. They also have access to bonus attacks to make things easier, unless Bonus Track Buckethead is on the field. Strategy Decks Gallery Trivia *Z-Mech's comic illustrates him using Rocket Science missiles to attack the plants. However, this is not possible in-game, as Rocket Science is in the Brainy class. *During the Z-Mech's idle animation, its Imp sometimes breathes into the Z-Mech's window, and the player can see an "evil" face on it. **This face was originally a sad face. **It would also sometimes say "Evil", as well. *When Z-Mech is damaged or defeated, the Imp inside face-plants into the glass. *Z-Mech, Green Shadow, Grass Knuckles, and Solar Flare are the only heroes able to hit the opposing hero directly via their signature move. **Z-Mech is the only zombie hero that can do this. *He shares the same battle music as Rustbolt and Professor Brainstorm. **Coincidentally, they all lack Amphibious zombies. *Due to the release of Bonus Track Buckethead, Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo are currently tied with the most number of dancing cards. Category:Robot zombies Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Imps